No One But You
by Fang
Summary: PG13 for ... you'll see


Matt: Hello and welcome to another one of the few fics that Fang completes.

Fang: WATCH IT!!!!

Matt: Sorry ~sweatdrop~..... Oh yea, Fang doesn't own me, Sora, Tai, and all the other characters he uses, Fox kids owns us, WAIT, I'm owned by someone.

Fang: calm down(whispers) idiot.

Matt: I heard that!

Fang: So, we'll on with the fic hehe.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


No One But You

  
  
  
  


Matt Ishada slowly walked across the large park where the news that changed his life was given to him so abruptly. It was at least 2:00 in the morning and he had been walking for 6 hours now. He couldn't help but have tears in his eyes after his heart had been broken. Sora Tekenouchi, his love, left him for his best friend Tai Kamiya. He was still in shock of the night and didn't know what to do. They had been going out for two years, when she ended their ascension. He went home finally after crying silent tears for hours. The only thing he did now was work on his songs.

  
  


After two weeks of never leaving his apartment T.K. left to go see why he wasn't talking to a soul. When he reached his apartment he opened the door to horrible sight. The apartment was completely trashed.

  
  


MATT. T.K. called

  
  


Go away! Matt yelled

T.K. opened his bedroom door to see a person with white pasty skin, blotchy eyes and a tear streaked face.

  
  


What do you want T.K.? Matt said

  
  


To see how you are, you are my bro. T.K. added

  
  


Please leave me alone T.K. I...I.. need to be alone. Matt whispered 

  
  


Ok Matt. T.K. knew what Matt can do when he's mad.

  
  


Before T.K. left Matt said. T.K., you've been a great brother and I'll love you forever.

  
  


Matt, I love you to. T.K. said before he closed the door behind him.

  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day

  
  


Sora got ready for Tai to come and pick her up to go to Matt's "Last Concert" as it said on the poster. She hadn't talked to him in weeks but she thought he was probably over it by now.

  
  


DING DONG!

  
  


Oh that must be Tai

  
  


Sora opened the door to find Tai with some flowers.

  
  


Thank you Tai. ~They kissed~

  
  


So you ready to rock out Sore.

  
  


I sure am, Taichi. Sora exclaimed.

  
  


We'll lets go then! Tai added

  
  


They jumped in his car and drove to the concert.

  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the concert

  
  
  
  


Matt was playing with all his heart to the music he was strumming. When the night fell upon the last song. Matt stood up and talked into the microphone.

  
  
  
  


We'll thank you for coming to my last concert,(Matt felt a lump in his throat as he saw Sora and Tai kissing) Thi.. This is the last song of the night and it is dedicated to the one who broke my heart. 

  
  


The words caught Sora's attention.

  
  


The song started

  
  
  
  
  
  


This is called "Wanna Be"

  
  
  
  
  
  


_To watch the leaves grow on the trees with you, is out of question_

_I walk into this summer all alone, the usual session_

_You feel your instinct then you act but was it your intention_

_To leave me down and broken now you've ended our ascension_

  
  


_I still can feel the beach sand in my shoes, remember when _

_We talked along the ocean's song, til' blue from black fade in_

_But that was when I learned to live, without you far within_

_I ask you why you're back to try, to let me lose again_

  
  


_You brought me here, you wet my taste_

_You disappear, without a trace_

_It wasn't me who made the call_

  
  


_'Cause now I wanna beeeeeeeee_

_Where you sleeeeep, where you laaaaaugh, where you breeeeath_

_And I hate to saaaaaay, still I swaaaaay, brown you're eeeeey's, gone awaaaaay_

  
  


_Should I feel some closure I deserve if that at least_

_And would you be so kind to show reasons for you're release_

_The message that you sent that night now falls to bittersweet_

  
  


_Was it me, my honesty, you fail to show, I never know_

_It wasn't me who made the call_

  
  


_'Cause now I wanna beeeeeeeee_

_Where you sleeeeep, where you laaaaaugh, where you breeeeath_

_And I hate to saaaaaay, still I swaaaaay, brown you're eeeeey's, gone awaaaaay_

  
  


_Was it me, my honesty, _

_you fail to show, I never know,_

_You brought me here, you wet my taste,_

_ you disappear, without a trace_

_Did ya think I'd ever lead you wroooooong_

_Just know I'll save all our moments that we arrrrre_

  
  


_'Cause now I wanna beeeeeeeee_

_Where you sleeeeep, where you laaaaaugh, where you breeeeath_

_And I hate to saaaaaay, still I swaaaaay, brown you're eeeeey's, gone awaaaaay_

  
  


_'And now I wanna beeeeeeeee_

_Where you sleeeeep, where you laaaaaugh, where you breeeeath_

_And I hate to saaaaaay, still I swaaaaay, brown you're eeeeey's, gone awaaaaay_

  
  


_You took it all awaaaay_

  
  


_You took it all awaaaAAaay_

  
  
  
  


The song faded and Sora saw tears falling from Matts eyes

  
  


No one but you, Sora, no one but you. Matt said into the mic

  
  


And with that he pulled a glistening weapon from his pocket, put it in his mouth, and pulled.

  
  
  
  


THE END

  
  


I know I know, Matt died but it just went with the story. Drop me a review if you want a sequel.

The song belongs to NDs

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
